Many vehicles are provided with double wishbone suspensions to connect the wheels to the frame of the vehicle. This type of suspension has two wishbone-shaped arm, hence the name of this type of suspension. The double wishbone suspension is sometimes referred to as a double A-arm suspension when the two arms are A-shaped. A generic name used to cover the various geometries of arms used in this type of suspension is control arm.
The above type of suspension has one upper control arm and one lower control arm disposed below the upper control arm. The upper control arm is pivotally connected at two positions to the frame of the vehicle and has an outer end pivotally connected to a top of a knuckle. The lower control arm is pivotally connected at two positions to the frame of the vehicle and has an outer end pivotally connected to a bottom of the knuckle. The knuckle is rotationally connected to the wheel. A shock absorber is typically connected between one of the control arms and the frame.
Each of the four positions where the control arms connect to the frame and the position where the shock absorber connects to the frame has a bracket or other mounting device formed by or connected to a frame member. As the various connection positions are located on different frame members, the assembly of the brackets to the frame members and the control arms to the brackets can be complex, requires precision and can therefore be time consuming. Also, the tolerances used when assembling the frame members, when manufacturing and mounting the brackets and when manufacturing the control arms have to be fairly tight in order to ensure the assembly of the control arms to the frame.
Some vehicles are also provided with a sway bar connected between two suspension assemblies to reduce vehicle roll. The sway bar also needs to be mounted to the frame.
Furthermore, many vehicles, such as off-road vehicles, have limited space available for the various components such as the suspension assemblies. However, the suspension assemblies still need to have sufficient movement to permit travel of the wheels relative to the frame while avoiding interference/impact between its various components over its full range of motion.
There is therefore a desire for a vehicle suspension assembly that addresses at least some of the above-noted deficiencies.